


Rucas Drabble: Your Love is Super Effective

by CocoaFlower21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, cheesy puns, pokemon puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas asks Riley out on a date but in the most unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rucas Drabble: Your Love is Super Effective

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wasn't sure what to call this one shot fanfic so I decided to call it so I decided to call it "Rucas Drabble" then I decided to change it to "Rucas Drabble: Your Love is Super Effective" XD Sounds more cuter.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It was a bright sunny day in New York, and Riley was sitting by the bay window and brushing her hair with different brushes that she had in a light brown basket and singing "It's a small world after all".

"Hi, Riley!" Lucas said, coming through her window.

Riley smiled widely. "LUCAAAS! Hi!" She shouted joyfully. "Wanna join me and singing and brushing each other's hair?"

Lucas chuckled, "Actually, There's something I have to ask you" He had something behind his back and Riley was eager to know what it was. She could tell by the excited look on his face that it was a gift for her.

Riley sat closer to her boyfriend and grinned up at him. "Sooo what is it you wanna ask me, wonderful awesomazing boyfriend?"

"Awesomazing?"

Riley giggled, "Get it? It's a mix between Awesome and Amazing! I made it up yesterday. I think world needs unique words, don't you agree?"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah I guess. So listen, there's this thing going on at the New York park-"

"Wait, you mean the Pokemon Go event?"

"Yes, so I was wondering if…." He then revealed the gift from behind his back and showed it to Riley.

Riley gasped and squealed, "OH MY GOD LUCAS! It's an Aipom plushie!" She took it from him and started to cuddle it.

"I know" Lucas smiled, "It's your favorite Pokemon. Hey! Read the little note I put on it"

She opened it and it said: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Riley if you were a Pokemon, I would choose you. Will you go on a date with me?

"Riley, I was wondering, will you go with me to the Pokemon Go event, You know, As a date-"

"YES! ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY!" Riley shouted happily, hugging her loving boyfriend.

"Oh Lucas, Your love is super effective!" She kissed him on the cheek, then made her new Aipom plushie kiss him on the cheek too. "Aipom agrees with me too"

"Riley, you're such an Oddish ball but I love Mew for it" Lucas chuckled.

"Yaaay for Cheesy Pokemon puns!" Riley cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually was inspired to write this when I was outside yesterday playing Pokemon Go XD Amazing how everything can inspire you lol This is my first Rucas fanfic, I'm not a huge fan of the pairing but I think it's adorable :3
> 
> I might write some more but I'll let you guys know :)


End file.
